Current state-of-the-art power amplifier systems incorporate only single modules to generate the required power output. The power output levels of solid state power amplifiers are quite low as compared with current vacuum tube power amplifiers. In this regard, state-of-the-art power amplifiers are capable of generating power at levels on the order of tens of megawatts or more. In contrast, the highest power levels generated by solid state amplifiers is on the order of 1-5 kilowatts, levels which are hundreds and even thousands of times lower than power amplifiers employing vacuum tube technology. Because of this, existing state-of-the-art power amplification at high power levels has been almost exclusively been provided by vacuum tube amplifiers.
One serious drawback associated with vacuum tube amplifiers is the enormous weight impact of such amplifiers on the overall system. This is, of course, quite important in systems, such as space vehicle applications, wherein weight is critical. Solid state power amplifiers do not suffer from this disadvantage. For example, a vacuum amplifier typically generates 1 watt of output power for every approximately one to five pounds of weight depending on the power levels while current solid state amplifiers generate 1 watt of output power for every 0.1 to one pound, again depending on the power levels involved.